Behind Blue Eyes
by Scruffy-Duckie0427
Summary: Everyone has a story behind their eyes, which holds a moral, which holds a plot. Each person has a book of their life inside them, full of memories, hopes, desires, and thoughts. If that story breaks, will the person break too? Will a tear of a page lead
1. Chapter 1

Story Behind Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. PS. SCRUFFY DUCKIES!!!!!

Everyone has a story behind their eyes, which holds a moral, which holds a plot. Each person has a book of their life inside them, full of memories, hopes, desires, and thoughts. If that story breaks, will the person break too? Will a tear of a page lead to disaster, or will a turn of a page lead to a happy ending. If the book is damaged, will the person's life be damaged? If that book is destroyed, will the person also be destroyed? This is Draco Malfoy's story.

Draco's P.O.V

You never know where fate can bring you, you know? I mean, one minute, you're this happy innocent child full of dreams and desires, and it seems like nothing can bring out your hopes. But it's funny how fate goes, you know? I mean, the next moment, after being a happy, innocent child you are this arrogant, irritating person full of evil and bitterness, and it seems like nothing can change you to what you really are. Fate. Must let your life decide your choices. Fate. I wish I could make my choices, but I cannot. I will never make my own choices. Funny how fate goes, isn't it?

It was late November; the autumn leaves heavenly fell down to earth, leaving a pile of festival colored leaves. I remember as a child, when I was around six years old, my mother and used to run outside and play in the leaves. I remember it like it was yesterday, but I suppose yesterday went by too fast, didn't it.

Then I remember as time went by, snow was cascading down my cheek, and I opened my mouth, running around in the snow, in hope of getting snowflakes on my tongue. When I was trying, my mom picked me up and spun me around, and placed me down on the snow, and I made a snow angel. My mom lifted me up to leave it perfect and we stood there gazing at it.

But those are happy memories, memories I always want to keep. Others I want to forget. It was in Summer, and I had just finished my fifth year. I heard from Mother that Father was going to be home full time because the ministry let him off for vacation. I mean, I don't hate my father, but sometimes I really do. Like this one time, and I suppose it was the largest argument I ever had with him.

_flashback_

"I'm home!" yelled a fifteen -year-old Draco Malfoy, stepping into the large hall, where Misty, his house-elf, brought his trunk to his room. His Mother scurried into the hall, and greeted her son with an immense embrace, and Draco was desperately calling out, "mum, I can't breathe!"

His mother immediately let go of him, and observed him. "You've grown so much, my little boy!" she cooed, ruffling up his already messy hair. "Mum, he said, I am not a boy", although an amused smirk was placed on his face.

As If on cue, Lucius Malfoy stepped into the hall, and walked grandly towards his son. "Draco" he greeted coldly, yet sharply. "Father" Draco greeted back with the same attitude.

"I see you have returned home. How enlightening" he sneered. He placed his cane on the ground, and walked swiftly towards his son, observing him the same way his mother did, only in a cooler, more unwelcoming way.

"Draco, please follow me to my study. We have business to discuss" Lucius said, and quickly walked towards the hallway leading to his study. Draco caught one last glance at his mother and followed him, practically having to run to catch up to him; which sort of reminded of Severus Snape, Draco's godfather.

Lucius opened the door, and let Draco enter, and he quickly shut the door behind him. Draco sat in one of the green velvet chairs located by the front of Lucius's desk. Lucius sat down gracefully, and looked at Draco straight in the eye.

"As you know" Lucius began, "the dark lord is regaining strength rapidly, and to increase that strength more, he needs more followers" he stopped, and look at Draco's face. "The dark lord requests that you join his ranks on August 25, and on the 28th, we are planning to attack the ministry. To do so, we need more followers. On August 25th, you will become a death eater" Lucius said sternly.

Draco looked at his father with an angry, irritated look. "Don't I have a choice of what I want to be? Don't I get to decide for my own perspective, what in the bloody hell makes you want to think that I, Draco Malfoy, want to join Moldy Voldy?!" he burst, and immedietley regretted what he said. Why, oh why, did he say THAT?

If looks could kill, Draco would be dead on the spot. Lucius took out his wand and pointed it at his sons' forehead.

"If you don't join, there will be consequences" Lucius said dangerously.

"Try me" Draco said, and thought to himself; me and my big stupid mouth! That's it, I'm putting tape on it later...

Without noticing, Lucius yelled out; "CRUCIO!"

Draco fell to the floor, withering in pain and anguish. He cried out, begging for it to stop, as he felt the terrible effects of the curse. After a minute, or so, Lucius's father took the curse off, and said before stalking of, "Next time, think before you speak" and left swiftly out the door.

Back to Draco's POV

I could almost feel the pain after thinking that memory. He shivered in fear, thinking about it. And that's how I, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, became a Death Eater, something he would regret for the rest of his life. I was marked yesterday, and today, I was going to call my godfather and ask him what to do.

My black backpack stuffed with broken dreams  
Twenty bucks should get me through the week  
Never said a word of discontentment  
Thought it a thousand times but now  
I'm leaving home  
  
Here in the shadows  
I'm safe, I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go  
but I cannot stay where I don't belong  
  
Two months pass by and it's getting cold  
I know I'm not lost I'm just alone  
But I won't cry, I won't give up, I can't go back now  
Waking up is knowing who you really are  
  
Here in the shadows  
I'm safe, I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go  
but I cannot stay where I don't belong  
  
In the shadows  
I'm safe, I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go  
but I cannot stay here  
  
Oh, show me the shadow where true meaning lies  
So much more dismay in empty eyes.

Evanescence: Exodus

A/N: well, finished the first chappy! Yes, later on this WILL be a Draco/Hermione story so if you don't like that couple, DO NOT READ ON!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! AND REMEMBER: SCRUFFY DUCKIES SHALL RULE DA WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Behind Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: My dream is to meet an Eskimo, not own Harry Potter characters... Well... maybe except Draco.... HES MINE!!!

Chapter 2

Draco's POV

After tracing out of my thoughts, I walked towards my fireplace and picked up a handful of floo powder. I threw it in the fireplace and said clearly, "Professor Severus Snape, Snape Manor".

I watched as the fire turned a vibrant green and Severus's head popped in the fireplace. He looked clearly annoyed.

"What do you want, Draco, I'm supposed to be watching my potion" he said, eyes poring into Draco's which kind of freaked him out so he quickly answered, "I need to talk to you"

"Is it important?" Severus asked, although he had a possible idea of what his godson might want to talk to him about, and shivered because he knew he would have to explain everything.

"Yes. I wouldn't call you if it wasn't"

"Very well. I'll be there in a sec. And a little head up, stay away from the fireplace" Severus instructed and Draco nodded.

Draco walked away from the fireplace, complying on what Severus had said, and sat on the arm of a leather green chair, waiting for his godfather's arrival.

As if on cue, Severus popped in his room, stumbled, and fell face flat. Draco couldn't help but laugh; the scene was to funny not to. Severus looked at him dangerously and immediately, Draco stopped laughing.

"This better be worth it, Draco" he said. And then Draco began his little story as Severus picked himself up and sat himself on the couch.

"Yesterday night, Father gave me a little chat concerning an attack on attacking the Ministry of Magic. He also said that the Dark Lord needed more followers in order to do so, so father forced me into being a death eater. It was so creepy! When we apparated into the forest where I was going to be marked, all of these people had these white masks on which totally freaked me out. I really didn't want to be a death eater! But I had no choice. And now, Im a death eater, and I am completely clueless on what I should do"

"Draco, if you knew you were going to be forced, why didn't you call me, or Dumbledore, or someone! You could have stopped that from occurring, and we could've taken you to a place where you couldn't be tracked. But, we can't change the past, but we can certainly change the future. Draco, I'm about to tell you something very important, and you need to promise me that you won't say anything to a fellow death eater."

"I promise"

"Very well. As you know, I have been a death eater for many years now. For the beginning of those years, I loved it! I loved torturing muggles and muggleborns. It all started to change, however, when I met Dumbledore. He showed me all the ways of sins I have committed, and I regretted ever becoming a death eater. Dumbledore then suggested that to make up for the sins I caused, I could become a spy for the light. And that's what I am, Draco, a spy for the light.

However, I am getting a bit weary of having this job, and the Order needs a new spy. If you want, you can become a spy so you wont be ALL a death eater. Do you?" Severus questioned.

Draco thought about it a little while. He then looked up to his godfather's eyes, and nodded, and said "yes".

"Very well, Draco. I will talk to Dumbledore about the new information I have just received. You will hear from me later" Severus said, getting up. He pulled Draco in a quick embrace, before saying, "I will return later, Draco. Take care or yourself and stay out of mischief" He said firmly. Draco smirked and said, "I don't know If I can do that, but Ill try. Bye!" He said finally. Severus nodded curtly, before heading back in the fireplace, and apparating back home.

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you  
  
I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you  
  
You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you  
  
I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you  
  
You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to  
  
You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that Ill be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You?re wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

Just Like You by Three Days Grace

A/N

What a weird chappy. Oh well, im really tired but I thank all of the people who have reviewed my story! They were all pleasant to read, and I luv you guys! Love ya lots,

Melissa

PS. SCRUFFY DUCKIES SHALL RULE DA WORLD!!!!

Pss. REVIEW!


End file.
